Motivos
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Luego de la entrada de Hades en el santuario, Degel no ha podido pensar en otra cosa que en la evidente separación. Degel x Kardia, Yaoi LC


**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Cavas  
Tipo: ** Yaoi, drama, romance, **  
Clasificación:** NC-13**  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 27 / 09 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Dedicado a A Stardust en especial porque sé que los ama y los adora y los reteama con todo el corazón. Basado en el Canon del Manga Lost Canvas.

**Resumen: **

Luego de la entrada de Hades en el santuario, Degel no ha podido pensar en otra cosa que en la evidente separación

* * *

**Motivos**

Sus parpados abandonaron su posición, mostrando orbes verdes, helados, que fijaron su vista afligida a un punto del mármol en el techo. A su lado, en el espacio entre su rostro y el hombro derecho, se sentía la caliente respiración de su compañero de armas y amante, Kardia, retozando luego de haberse unido una vez más… una vez más…

Degel meditaba en ello…

Era la segunda noche luego de la aparición de Hades al santuario, de verse vilmente incapacitados de poder defender a Atena y al patriarca del ataque directo. De encontrarse maniatados y sometidos por el brutal poder del dios, al punto de sólo convertirse en mero espectadores de una guerra en la que se habían preparado por años… simple oyentes y testigos de algo en lo que deberían haber participado como protagonistas.

Esa noche los ánimos de toda la corte dorada era un verdadero caos de emociones. Manigoldo y Kardia vociferaban enfurecidos al no haber podido hacer nada, uno por proteger a su maestro, el otro por simplemente salir al campo de batalla. Aldebaran estaba totalmente decaído, Shion de repente se sintió abatido. Cid como siempre lucía callado y pensativo aún recibiendo el cuerpo de Sisyphus herido… De alguna manera, con la muerte de Albafica ya él pensaba que sería la única perdida en ese día pero la noche llegó dándole dos perdidas más… La muerte de Asmita en Jamir y el sello a Sisyphus… eran tres compañeros fuera de combate en sólo un día…

Asmita…

Cuando no lo vio en el salón del patriarca, se sintió asustado. Por primera vez reparó en el cosmos amigo que le pidió permiso para pasar su templo de regreso… Sintió que de alguna manera, le instaba a salir de la biblioteca; pero Degel no lo hizo, creyó que no era necesario… Sólo lo vio cuando iba subiendo hacía la sala del patriarca, con una expresión como si fuera a enfrentarse por fin a algo que había dejado al pendiente por mucho tiempo. De regreso… no lo vio…

Y no lo volvió a ver…

Degel pasaba otra vez su brazo por sobre su frente, intentando no despertar a su compañero, quien descansando tranquilamente apegaba más su cuerpo tibio hacía él, dejando que las sábanas se escurrieran entre sus pieles y se viera la detectable diferencia del tono de piel. Viéndolo con nostalgia y un tanto de melancolía, despejó varios mechones del ensortijado azul de su cabello, observando la leve mueca que hizo entre dormido, balbuceando algo. Se sonrío… Habían vivido mucho juntos… habían compartido muchos… y ya la guerra había llegado… ya era inevitable dormir pensando en que tendrían que partir quizás al otro día… cumplir una misión… morir…

_"No mueras Kardia"_

De nuevo ese pensamiento trastabilló entre sus argumentos mentales. La parte más sobria y razonable de él le decía que era inevitable. Para eso estaban viviendo, para eso habían luchado, para esa sencilla y terrible razón habían entrenado por años en busca de ser merecedor del título dorado y defender una de las casa zodiacales, ser llamados santos entre una orden de guerrero que deseaban defender el ideal de una diosa… Para eso habían venido de diferentes partes del mundo… al final de cuenta morir era el último escalón de su vida, la consumación de su misión… morir era su compromiso.

Y la muerte para Kardia era una opción no negociable.

Sea en guerra, sea en paz, la sentencia en la vida de Kardia había sido dictaminada desde hace muchos años. Él sólo podía retrasarla… el mismo Kardia sólo podía demorarla… un poco más, unos días más… mas no los suficientes… él moriría joven… por un enemigo o por su enfermedad…

Era irremediable…

Y él no quería asumirlo, admitirlo… resignarse…

—Dices ser alguien que no se deja manejar por sentimientos, pero tu verdadera naturaleza expresa lo contrario—sentenció aquella vez el santo de Virgo, en constante meditación, semanas atrás—. Estás preocupado por lo que dicen las estrellas.

El de acuario lo miró con rostro gélido, visiblemente incomodo por las palabras pero sin emitir comentario. El cosmos de Asmita se agitaba avasallante en medio de la sala de la casa de la virgen, como una llameante fogata en medio de una tempestad. Su rostro severo denotaba que en ese momento no le hablaba como el amigo y confidente que durante años habían sido, sino, como el compañero de batalla… La guerra estaba por empezar.

Las estrellas lo veían… y él sentía la alarma.

—Parece que estás preparado para morir—comentó el francés con voz seria. El rubio movió un poco su rostro para mostrar su atención.

—Todos estamos preparados para morir desde que nacemos—los labios delgados declarando un veredicto—. Porque la muerte es parte de la vida. Es un ciclo que estamos condenados a cruzar, todos y cada uno de nosotros.

—Eso lo sé…

—Entonces, no intentes retrasar el ciclo en Kardia…

Retrasarlo… ¿acaso no podría? Hablar de destino en esos momentos era algo inverosímil para él. ¿No era cierto que el hombre desde el inicio de los tiempos ha buscado huir del destino? ¿De los designios de los dioses? ¿No es por ello que la ciencia ha evolucionado? ¿Que la medicina ha mejorado? ¿Qué hay mayor avance que permiten al hombre superar sus propios límites? ¿Entonces porque él, teniendo el conocimiento del cosmos, debía resignarse a la idea de que Kardia moriría joven?

—Kardia morirá, con o sin tu intervención—las palabras de Asmita… la última conversación sincera que tuvieron—. Si no lo tienes en cuenta, perderás el objetivo de tu misión.

Perder el objetivo…

—Dime Asmita, ¿qué valor hay en proteger algo que no podrás disfrutar?—preguntó entonces, queriendo encontrar quizás un motivo que guiase al más cercano a los dioses a enfrentarse en esa batalla, el porqué siguió ese camino… el porqué se enfrentaría ante la muerte.

—Cada quien tiene una razón para estar en este lugar, y tu bien sabes, Degel de Acuario, que no todos tenemos como principal motivo a la diosa Athena

_"¿Y cuál era el tuyo…?"_

Con ese pensamiento, Degel dejó de lado al cuerpo de Kardia, cuidando no despertarlo, mientras se levantaba de la mullida cama que compartían. Ambos cuerpos desnudos, lo único necesario para ser uno, una y mil veces… antes de separarse… antes de que la muerte los alcanzase. ¿Tenía que ser así?

Pesadamente sus pies hallaron la frialdad del mármol, para él tan común. Ese frío, sin embargo, no se comparaba a las tierras heladas que una vez visitó, de niño. Se sentía desolador. El frío… como la muerte… como la sensación que sintió cuando supo de la voz del sumo sacerdote que Asmita había entregado su vida en crear un rosario que permitiera la igualdad de condiciones para la guerra… asentando las bases, para que ellos entonces abrieran el camino a la victoria.

Un sacrificio desinteresado…

Por parte del santo que más rehuía de hacer lazos con sus demás compañeros, del más enigmático y quizás, del menos querido.

¿Por qué? De nuevo esa pregunta golpeteaba su mente, una y otra vez, como la gota molesta que caía sin misericordia en un ritmo angustioso… la misma desde que supo de su muerte… Le sintió partir… le sintió el cosmos despedirse y él no salió… pensó que de nuevo se quedaría en su templo… creyó que lo vería después… confió en que la muerte no los tocaría tan rápido…

Pero no era así, y así lo asentó Hades al invadir el santuario…

Con ello les había dejado claro que la cuenta regresiva para cada uno había comenzado.

¿Cuánto tardaría Kardia en ir al frente de batalla? ¿Podría estar él a su lado? ¿O Kardia moriría solo como Asmita? ¿Él tendría que dejarlo ir sabiendo que lo único que le espera al final del camino era morir? ¿Y con qué objeto?

Salió de la cómoda habitación vestido con sólo un pantalón. Fuera de ella, el llamado a la armadura fue suficiente para que se acoplara a su cuerpo y moldeara su guerrera figura, en una noche oscura, con fuertes vientos, donde ya todos sentía sobre su cabeza el paso letal de la guerra Santa. Salió con paso seguro hasta la entrada de Escorpión, viendo hacía los templos abajo. Ya el templo de Asmita estaba vacío… ya no el cosmos dorado brillando como antorcha casi todas las noches… ya no la certeza de que él se encontrara allí…

Pasos firmes… uno a uno los escalones eran dejado atrás, mientras el dorado onceavo santo se dirigía con su porte serio hasta su nuevo objetivo. Por cada una de las rendijas de su armadura dorada se colaba el frio aire de la noche, en plena madrugada y lo sentía más siniestro y penetrante que incluso el de Bluegard. Olía a muerte, la percibía, la sentía como la sombra moribunda de un ente de fuerzas oscuras que le acariciaba la nuca y le reía al oído, se mofaba de su impotencia, de su falta de capacidades para poder huir de ella… Condenado… condenado a ser llevado tras su manto y entonces ver por fin el término de todos los planes, promesas que quizás jamás se cumplirían, metas sin fin…

Y pensó estar preparado para ello… pero era evidente que no era así.

Y quizás fue eso lo que le incitó al sexto santo dorado el hablarle esas palabras tan dura con semejante frialdad, el tratar de abrirle los ojos… Era gracioso, incluso irónico, pensar que un ciego como Asmita pretendía hacerlo ver a él, la realidad…

Porque con sus ojos que veía prefería estar dentro de una venda, una burbuja ficticia que le hiciera creer que al final habría otra salida…

¿Y que esperaba encontrar en el sexto templo? Allí sólo hallaría la armadura dorada que dispuesta en tótem reposaba en el lugar donde antes Asmita pasó largas e interminables horas de su vida a meditando… sin que nadie supiera el objetivo de ello hasta esa noche… hasta que ya cuando cumplió la meta el misterio fuese revelado… La razón de esas meditaciones era simplemente su forma de prepararse para la guerra…

Vivir pensando en morir… como Kardia…

Pasó el templo de Libra sin ningún problema, notando que su guardián dormía. Bajó entonces hasta que por fin vio la entrada a Virgo, la que tantas veces cruzó, desde muy joven siempre buscando en su guardián un tema de conversación, compartir… algo, simplemente confianza… El ambiente en el templo, pese a la ausencia del cosmos que siempre lo protegía, era cálido… era reconfortante.

Cruzó el umbral.

Con pasos lentos Degel se abrió espacio dentro de las frías columnas de mármol, contemplando desde el centro del salón a la hermosa figura dorada de la virgen, mirando al cielo, con sus manos tomadas… rezando…

Vació el aire de sus pulmones, se permitió recorrer la dorada coraza con sus ojos… rememorar… revitalizar la sensación del cosmos dorado arropando con su manto invisible toda la casa. No le fue difícil sentir como si una brisa perfumada corriera por los pilares, danzara entre la sombras y luego acariciara sus pómulos, arrastrando su caballera larga hacía atrás, como si buscara abrazarlo, quizás consolarlo… ¿era él acaso?

Quizás desde el mismo universo, ya siendo parte del cosmos…

Quizás ya con el conocimiento del todo, en las lejanías del infinito…

Abrió ojos turbios… vio que ciertamente no había nada más que una brisa que se había deslizado por la entrada y atraído a lo lejos el fragante olor de las rosas…

Suspiró… contrariado…

—Al final… ¿Por qué peleaste?—una pausa necesaria—. ¿Por Athenea? ¿Por ti?—una razón desconocida—. ¿Por nosotros? ¿Por el mundo?—esperó en el silencio una respuesta que jamás llegaría—. ¿Era lo que querías?

—¿Y qué importa eso?

Escuchó la voz en el umbral, voz que reconoció, voz que no esperaba al igual. Volteó con su rostro serio viendo a su compañero de arma, el octavo santo, Kardia de Escorpio recostado en el pilar, con sus brazos cruzados, su mirada brillante, penetrante, como el aguijón de su signo. Aquel hizo una mueca de decepción, un poco de ira contenida, antes de separarse del mármol tras sus espaldas y caminar con pasos decididos, acercándose a él. De alguna forma, la mirada era de tal intensidad que Degel se sintió algo inmovilizado, como si en ese momento fuera víctima de las dolorosas pulsadas del escorpión.

—¿Qué importa el motivo si él quiso morir así? ¿Si ese era su deseo?—le preguntó de nuevo, con seriedad, una seriedad que muy poco se le veía en el rostro, una mirada tan llena de determinación que le confesaba en ese momento la verdad escondida ante esa interpelación.

—Sé que quieres morir si es posible mañana, Kardia—le reclamó con visible enojo, intentando no verse afectado.

—Si mañana consigo a alguien digno, con gusto moriría.

—¡Eres un egoísta!

— ¡Egoísta eres tú que no quieres entenderlo, Degel!

Ambas voces levantadas de su tono normal. Ambas miradas observándose con dolor… con rabia… con impotencia… El reloj seguían rodando, los segundos muriendo… la dictamen que los separaría se iba acercando, sin saber cuánto tiempo les quedaba, que les esperaba al amanecer, como morirían… que sería de sus promesas… que sería de ellos…

—¡Yo moriré igual!—continuó el griego, cruzándose de brazos, con sus turquesas envueltas en un fuego divino… una misión de vida. Muy lejos a la de él—. Sea en la guerra o por esta maldita enfermedad, moriré. Y tu Degel, ¡tú no puedes evitarlo!

—¡No quiero que mueras!—la suplica a los dioses…

—¡Yo quiero morir!—una penitencia aceptada…—. Quiero morir brillando como Antares, ¡en el infinito!… Brillando con tal fuerza que nadie dudara de que viví, sin importar que tan poco pudo ser… ¿Es acaso egoísta de mi parte escoger donde y como morir? ¿O eres tú el egoísta que me quiere mantener con vida muriendo de forma tan patética?—el francés rehuyó a esa mirada, bajando su vista, tragando palabras.

Y el silencio se paseó entre ellos como si danzara una melodía fúnebre. Ojos que no se encontraban… cuerpos que antes se habían unido en el calor carnal ahora sólo resentía el frio de una separación que sabían inminente. Las miradas se negaban a cruzarse y encontrar en el otro un ruego o una sentencia…

Daba igual…

Mientras ellos como humanos se dejaban llevar por emociones impropias para la guerra, el cielo seguía llenándose de nuevos ángeles, el tiempo seguía agotándose… los cosmos seguían brillando hasta desaparecer…

La guerra santa continuaba… y ellos intentaban quizás detener por un momento el reloj de cronos para evitar que el tiempo siguiera corriendo. Mientras los dioses se mofaban de ellos, de sus debilidades… de su mortalidad…

—Hablé con Asmita, antes de que se fuera…—habló por fin el griego, posando su vista a la cloth sagrada que reposaba como testigo mudo de su desgracia—. Al despedirse, me dijo…

El atardecer caía y Kardia jugueteaba con su tiara, perezoso, buscando algo con que matar el tiempo. Debía aguardar órdenes, aunque lo que él deseaba era ya descender de su templo y enfrentarse a esa cuerda de espectros que pensaban ser más fuertes que él. Quería dejar marcadas en cada uno las huellas de su poderío y supremacía, reírse de su debilidad, demostrarles que era más poderoso… Ya lo deseaba y odiaba esperar viendo que los demás se movilizaban.

La muerte de Albafica le llegó como noticia y sólo pudo felicitar a su alma que noble había demostrado su fuerza, matando a todos los que se enfrentaron a él sin falta. ¿Quién sería el próximo? Se preguntó entonces, subiendo su mirada hacía Acuario y rogando que no fuera él… que no muriera antes… aunque sabía que le tocaría la hora de hacerlo. Pensando en ello divisó la imagen de Asmita bajando hasta su templo, con la misma elegancia, la misma seguridad, esa odiosa indiferencia que parecía venir tatuada en cada paso y que sin embargo, en ese momento, se veía diferente. Se alejó de la columna donde reposaba para encararlo, quizás molestarlo un tanto, aunque sabía que Asmita era experto en dejar de lado cada uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios sin perder un ápice de su compostura.

Intentó decir algo… pero al abrir la boca no salió palabra alguna.

La sonrisa tan sincera de Asmita lo había dejado sin habla, cerrando todo intento de molestarlo y creándole una sensación… una sensación tan absurdamente contrastante a su forma de ser, que lo dejó inmovilizado.

—¿Me dejas pasar por tu templo, Kardia de Escorpio?—preguntó, siguiendo el protocolo. De respuesta apenas Kardia se quitó de su camino, en silencio, como si le hubieran quitado el sentido del gusto.

Y los pasos resonaron lentamente, en un momento que a Kardia se le hizo eterno… era como si fueran tal vez los últimos que oiría de él. ¿Serían los últimos? ¿Acaso?

—Kardia… espero que encuentres el lugar donde desees morir, tal como quieres.

Lo último que escuchó, antes que con el rumor de la brisa en el atardecer sus cabellos dorados brillaran por última vez entre los rayos de sol, perdiéndose luego su figura en el templo de Libra.

—… que esperaba que encontrará mi lugar para morir…—los ojos de Degel le veían con conmoción, dudas… un tanto de temor—. Y luego de escuchar lo que hizo, es bastante claro que él consiguió el suyo. Entonces, Degel, ¿Qué importa sus motivos?

Silencios…

Las palabras realmente sobraban en una noche que se diluía entre sus manos, sin poderla contener…

—Me he dado cuenta de tu necesidad de estar juntos desde lo que pasó…—la voz en evidente reclamo—. Como si no quisiera que nos separemos… Sé que durante años me has protegido de las consecuencia de mi enfermedad, primero por ordenes del patriarca… luego… ya lo sabes…—bajó su mirada, algo incomodo.

—Quiero creer que podemos sobrevivir…

—Suena lindo, Degel…—le mofó, con una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero yo no quiero vivir…

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan crudo? ¿Tan cruel? ¿Tan certero?

¿Por qué no podía albergar una leve esperanza?

—Pero… tú si puedes vivir… tú si puedes seguir, Degel—turquesas empañadas de cierta adoración… un deseo guardado en lo recóndito de su alma—. Y si yo debo quemar mi vida, para que tú puedas seguir viviendo… Si soy yo quien debo que poner mi pecho, para que tú tengas esperanzas; entonces brillaré, con todo el fuego que soy capaz de generar, ¡hasta que los mismos polos helados cedan ante mi pasión!—la determinación—. Y cuando eso ocurra Degel, simplemente déjame atrás y corre… corre hasta la esperanza… corre y vive también por mí…

Palabras ahogadas en gargantas…

—Eres cruel…—fue lo único que pudo mencionar en respuesta… Kardia se sonrío con tristeza.

—Siempre… es parte de mi encanto…

:::::::::::::_ :::::::::::::

Lo había evitado… evitado muchas veces…

Lo llevó a Bluegard con la esperanza de protegerlo, de impedir que arriesgara su vida en vano… Simplemente no quería resignarse… no quería hacerlo.

_"Todos estamos preparados para morir desde que nacemos. Porque la muerte es parte de la vida. Es un ciclo que estamos condenados a cruzar, todos y cada uno de nosotros."_

Las palabras de Asmita cruzaron tan rápidamente que ni tiempo le dio de analizarlas de nuevo, mientras corría, atravesando la barrera del juez para seguir el lugar de su destino.

_"Y cuando eso ocurra Degel, simplemente déjame atrás y corre… corre hasta la esperanza… corre y vive también por mí…"_

Quizás era terco… pero aunque las circunstancias así los dictaminase… aún no quería rendirse… no quería perder la esperanza…

_Sólo por esta ocasión me dejaré llevar por tus palabras Kardia, pero…_

_No Mueras…_

* * *

Este fi fue especial. Fue para Stardust que ama a los niños. Lo publiqué hace tiempo en un foro, ahora lo traigo aqui. Espero les guste.


End file.
